barmiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Artie
"LOOKS LIKE I'M ON A FUCKING BIBLICAL JOURNEY TO WHO KNOWS WHERE." — Agent Arlie, after they were swallowed by a whale 9/21/16 (via jordanmario) Character Generally friendly, dislikes conflict, and likes to help people. They will be very rude and sarcastic if they dislike you greatly. History Before the Armies Bullied as a child for their natural ability to create fire, they quickly discovered it was best to keep it secret. When they were about ten, their father found out that their mother was a witch, and left her. With their family torn apart and bullying at school, they quickly developed major depression. They met Navy bean back in their teen years and they were quick friends, and soon even closer, close enough that Artie revealed their ability to produce fire at will. Then, when Artie was about 16, Navy disappeared from their life, leaving only letters in their wake about their whereabouts. When Navy came home to recuperate after losing their arm a year later, Artie decided to join the army to make sure something worse didn't happen. Cranberry Bean They joined the Bean army under the alias Cranberry Bean to hopefully help protect Navy Bean from harm. This lasted a couple of months, where they sustained a nearly fatal back injury. Soon after joining, however, they were captured by the Black Army, resulting in a major war between the two armies. However, they escaped their holding cell, and decided to become a spy for the Bean Army. Agent Arlie For the role of spy, Artie grew out their hair and changed their name, as well as dropping their glasses. They adopted the name Arlie and made up a fake British accent. After being accepted into the army, Artie began to leak information over to the Bean army. They had several... missions involving having sex with Agent Tom and Red Leader, of which they completed, much to their later regret. After a while, they began to have true loyalty to both the Bean and the Black armies, leading to many a mental battle with themself. The guilt of betraying the Black army led to the nasty habit of them smoking, and then later, putting the cigarettes out on their own skin.\ While looking for a room where smoking was allowed on the base, they stumbled upon one of the rooms belonging to Agent B. The two quickly became smoking buddies, and eventually good friends, although B wouldn't have admitted that back then. After a while, and occasionally getting drunk together, the two developed romantic feelings for each other. Artie had no way of telling Navy bean this however. They did not act on these feelings, and kept them to themself. Finally, when the two armies were about to clash in an epic battle, Artie decided that enough was enough, and that they couldn't stand to have to chose sides, even less to watch them fight. They left their post back at the Black army base, ran out into the battlefield, and got between Bean Leader (later simply known as Red Bean) and Black leader's fight. Due to this, their physical body died. Their soul, however, refused to move on, wanting to truly put an end to the feud between the two armies. This is when Slouchy bean decided to try a little experiment... They took Arties body, and in consequence, their soul, and magically altered the properties of Arties soul, making it instead into a mostly Pivixen soul. Alien Artie The new name was because Artie was very aware of the fact they were in no way Cranberry bean, nor Agent Arlie in anyway, shape, or form. They have spoken with both leaders, and work for both currently. They are under a personal vow to not tell secrets of either army to the other. They maintained their human affinity for fire, and are practicing control of it. They go to B and the two end up dating, after which they finally talk to Navy, and secure their friendship with the bean. Later in the future, after the army wars are done and over, Artie works under Star leader in their battle against the Primus Empire. Relations Agent B Their romantic partner and future husband. Navy Bean Former datemate and good friend Slouchy Bean Artie's boss and good friend. Cocoa Bean A shared friend with Navy, fairly close. Vanilla Bean(Dragon) Arties pet Dragon. The little bugger really only listens to Artie. Character Reference Their uniform is an odd mix between the Bean and Black armies uniforms. Category:Bean Army Category:Black Army Category:Star Army Category:Soldier Category:Character